Measuring apparatuses (blood analyzers, urine analyzers, stool analyzers, particle analyzers and the like) for measuring various profiles of specimens (blood specimens, urine specimens, stool specimens, or particle specimens and the like) are well known. These measuring apparatuses are using in measuring systems in which the measuring apparatuses are connected through an electrical communication line to data processing apparatuses configured by a computer provided with installed computer programs that are used to perform necessary processing of measurement data, and management of measurement results and analysis results, such that the processing of measurement data, and display and management of measurement results can be performed by the data processing apparatus. Such data processing apparatuses have a function for setting the measurement conditions of the measuring apparatus (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-127121).
In typical data processing apparatuses, a range of set values or values for the setting values for each setting object of the measuring apparatus are predefined, so the user can select a setting value within a defined range for each setting object. The setting values selected by the user in this manner are transmitted from the data processing apparatus to the measuring apparatus to set the measuring conditions of the measuring apparatus. This type of data processing apparatus receives measurement values and setting values of the measurement conditions during measurement from the measuring apparatus after the measurements are completed. These measurement values and setting values correspond individually to measurement items and setting items, and the data processing apparatus specifies the received measurement value and setting values, stores the measurement values and setting values in a database that allocates areas for each item (measurement items and setting items), and manages the measurement result data (in this case, measurement values and setting values).
In the previously described conventional data processing apparatus, however, problems have arisen inasmuch as the components of the computer programs for a function for setting the measurement conditions of the measuring apparatus and a function for managing the measurement results of the measuring apparatus are specially designed for each model of measuring apparatus, as well as managing these data, such that the design and number of development stages are increased for the reasons described in sections (1) and (2) below.
(1) The storage region (database fields) designation data designating the storage regions for storing the measurement data, setting object designation data designating the setting object, the measurement result designation data designating measurement result data, and the setting value are incorporated in the program code of the previously mentioned computer program.
(2) Since the structure of the aforesaid measuring apparatus will differ according to the type (model), the setting objects of the measuring apparatus, setting values used to set the setting objects, and measurement items and setting items of the measuring apparatus must be individually defined for each type of measuring apparatus.
Furthermore, In the previously mentioned conventional data processing apparatus, the program code must be modified and the computer program recompiled when the specifications of the measuring apparatus are changed, and when new setting objects, setting values, measurement items, or setting items are defined, thus requiring very complex labor.